Butters Suicide
by xXxInspirational-ThoughtsxXx
Summary: Yes, It Finally Happened ... :


**A/N: Yep, He finally cracked, It's bound to happen eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any characters, they belong to Matt and Trey.

* * *

  
**

I slammed the door out of frustration and anger.

"I am sick of you!" I yelled.

My parents are just to damn strict! All my life I was punished. Basically a victim of Child Abuse, I'd say.

I lived in constant fear and anxiety. My famous catchphrase "Or else I'll get grounded", almost ALWAYS, escaped my mouth 6 times a day, or more.

My parents are jerks, JERKS I tell ya! They don't know me at all … they just like to punish me for stupid things.

Like if I was the ugliest boy in the school, I'd get grounded, lucky for me I wasn't, Kyle was.

Oh and once I had my own TV show, "The Butters show"!

It was pretty cool until I found out my dad was sleeping with other MEN! When Mum found out she went all crazy and tried to kill me by drowning me in the river while I was locked in the car.

Of coarse I didn't know that she meant it intestinally until the end of the episode where both my parents admitted to the town that I was not kidnapped I was a victim of attentive murder!

I'm sick of it.

Oh and my so called friends too!!!

They never appreciated me, Never … I was always the outcast!

Eric makes fun of me all the time. Calling me a fag and what not! I was a replacement friend for Kyle, Stan and Eric, which was kinda nice. THEN, because I was just not 'Kenny', like, I was just to much of a douche for them I got fired as there friend and replaced by Timmy!!! That wheelchair bound kid who can't even say a sentence!!!!

Eric even tricked me once! Yer, it's true, he did! He dressed up as a robot and sent him self in the mail to me, just so he could find out my deepest secrets!!! I got him back though, ooooh yes I did, I played a video tape to the whole town of him dancing to a girly song in the backyard!!! FUNNY!

Eric even put his mouth in my penis and took a picture!!! When my dad came in he was furious and sent me to a ' Bi-curious camp', where my room mate fell in love with me there.

Sure at the time, I didn't mind, I didn't even know what Bi-curious was, but now at 15 sure I know!

Once Stan and I had to save the town or something, can't even remember why, but I remember what he said to me that day!

I told him to wait in my room while I got dressed in my closet. When I came out I showed him my most frightening secret. I was a super villain!!!

When I laughed manically, I said to him "Now you know my secret".

He replied, "Your gay?, It's ok if your gay Butters".

I answered with a "no" and sighed.

My life is HECK, Heck I tell ya! And I just want it to end.

Wow, I didn't even know I wrote this all down, your mind can do anything with a confession right?

That's it I'm out of here!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Where am I now? I'm running, that's what I'm doing. I'm running and I'm never gonna stop!!!

I even ran right past my parents in the living room, Ignoring there screams of discipline and hate!

I just ran past "THEM", Stan, Kyle and Eric.

"Watch where you're going you but licker!".

Oh, that was Eric … yer, Told you he was a jerk!

Oh, look, there goes Mrs Garrison, I hate her too … she stuffed our class pet up Mr Slaves Ass, How horrible!!!

Boy am I getting tired, Running isn't really a thing for me!

Finally I've reached my destination, Starks Pond .

Throwing the rope I grabbed when I flashed out the door, It rapped around the tree branch like I had intended!

Climbing the tree I slipped my head casually into the rope where I had tied a circle like not in the rope.

With one jump my neck cracked hard and …. I was …..

* * *

"DEAD!!!", screamed Cartman, Stan and Kyle.

"Yes, our son committed suicide at Starks Pond yesterday afternoon, thought you'd ought to know".

With a small sob Butters parents left Kyle's home.

"The rope", Kyle said.

"The running", Stan Said.

" Gone?", Cartman said.

They all looked at each other sadly ….

It was obvious, out of everyone, Butters was the most likely one to do such an act.

Suicide … Butters only escape for what he called life.

* * *

**A/N: Well yer, bad but, I thought that it could happen ... special thanks goes to Fabian Bowman!!!**

* * *


End file.
